Cuando Fue
by Jessica Izayoi
Summary: Natsuki se encuntra en aquel lugar en el que perdio su felizidad, piensa en los nuevos sentimientos que florecen con el tiempo, pero el destino le hizo una mala jugada y hoy por alguna razon ese mismo destino le dio una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

Nota: Este es el primer fic que hago de esta pareja.. espero y les agrade a ver que mas asi los personajes no me perteneces que daría yo para que si lo fueran pero bueno se vale soñar, a hora si los dejo leer que es a lo que vinieron xD__

_**Pensamiento**_

Natsuki narrando

_Cuando hablan _

**Cuando Fue**

Estoy parada aqui en el lugar donde fallecio mi madre y mi querido perro Duran, observo como el sol se oculta y usa sus ultimas fuerzas para dar sus ultimos rayos de luz, pintando las nubes de un color rojo.

_**-Es un hermoso atardecer pero no tanto como tus ojos color sangre-**_

Cuanto tiempo a pasado desde el carnaval de las HIMES un año, dos tal vez ya perdi la cuenta.

_**-Recuerdo cuando te aleje de mi y el dolor que te ocasione, pero es que tienes que entender que tenia miedo de estos sentimientos-**_

Sigo observando el cielo ya oscuro, y en el una gran luna, oigo a las olas chocar contra la costa y el sonido de los arboles que me susurran cosas que no comprendo.

_**-Hace cuanto que no te veo, hace cuanto que te fuiste de mi lado, hace cuanto que te necesito conmigo, hace cuanto entendí que te amo, que sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido y que mi corazón late sin ganas-**_

Susurro al viento esperando que el pueda llevar estas palabras asta ti, la tristeza me consume, espero un dia poder encontrarte y tal vez solo tal vez confesarte lo que esta preso en mi corazón.

_**-Sabes Shizuru, un dia una persona me dijo que tengo que ser muy cuidadosa con aquellas cosas de gran importancia porque entre mas cerca de ti estén mas duro será en dejarlas ir, no entendía el significado de estas palabras pero hoy lo hago y de que manera tuve que entenderlas-**_

Una delicada llovizna se dejo caer, dando señal de que un rato seria una tormenta.

_**-Quien lo diría asta el mismo cielo llora-**_

Limpio las gotas que estaban en mi rostro, subo a mi moto y antes de marcharme, gire mi rostro para ver por ultima vez el mar.

_**-Nunca te volveré a ver, es triste pero es la verdad-**_

Llegue a la ciudad y lo primero que se ve son las personas corriendo para taparse de lo que ya es una fuerte lluvia, ami no me importa total, en un rato me seco, segui a toda velocidad pero algo hizo que me detuviera y entrara a un restaurante que sabra dios como se llamaba.

_**-Bueno tal vez un buen tequila me ayude a relag….**__Shi-zu-ru?-_

No podía creer lo que mis ojos veian, las coincidencias existen o de plano el alcohol hace daño.

_-Ara… nunca pensé en encontrarme a Natsuki aquí-_

_-Ni yo ati, te importa si me ciento-_

_-No adelante-_

_-Dime como as estado? En donde vives? Que estudias? En donde estudias?-_

_-Ara, Ara Natsuki hace muchas preguntas-_

_-Ah lo siento es so..lo que yo bue..no-__**Sentia que mi cara se ponía mas roja que un tomate**_

_-Ya extrañaba ver sonrojada a mi Natsuki-_

_-Hay Shizuru no inventes- __**Momento dijo mi Natsuki**_

_**-**__Me da mucho gusto verte, sabes yo no deje de a… no deje de extrañarte –_

_-Yo también te extrañe mucho- __**Fui yo o iva a decir otra cosa**_

_-Bueno es tiempo de retirarme, me alegra a ver visto a Natsuki-_

_-No espera quedate un ratito mas y después yo te llevo a tu casa te parece-_

_-Esta bien pero solo un ratito-_

Estuvimos hablando como mas de dos horas de diversos temas, hasta que bueno vi el reloj y le dije que nos retiraramos, me subi a la moto y ella hizo lo mismo, le di un casco para su seguridad, cuando la moto estaba en marcha y entre mas subia la velocidad sentía como me abrasaba cada vez un poco mas fuerte, pero suave a la vez, agradeci que tenia el casco sino hubiera visto lo roja que me encontraba.

_-Gracias por traerme, quieres pasar-_

_-Claro, si no es mucha molestia-_

_-Por supuesto que no pasa-_

_-Shizuru eres tu-_

_-Si soy yo-_

_**- Y ese quien es, no puede se su novio o si, y si es su marido no creo que sea posible, acaso me olvido ya no siente nada por mi .. pero si ella…-**_

_-Natsuki tierra llamando a Natsuki-_

_-Aaah mande- __**hay su rostro esta muy cerca del mio, hay no me va a dar un paro cardiaco-**_

_-Como te decía el es mi hermano Takashi-_

_-Hola mucho gusto- __**Haci que solo eres su hermano, uf por fin puedo sacar el aire que tenia contenido desde hace un rato-**_

_-Hola haci que tu eres Natsuki, la que tiene loca a mi hermanita-_

_-Perdon- __** Eso ultimo lo dijo en un susurro y para mi desgracia no pude escucharlo-**_

_-No nada, bueno hermanita quede con Reito para ir a cenar nos vemos después-_

Y haci como llego se fue, dejándonos a las dos con un silencio un poco incomodo, quería decirle lo que sentía y pedirle perdón por todo el sufrimiento que le hice pasar, pero como si no se como expresarme.

_-No quiero ser mala pero mañana tengo un examen y bueno tengo que descansar-_

_-Aaah si claro ya me voy- __**Pero que cobarde eres Natsuki dile algo, piensa, piensa-**_

_-Si bueno adiós, me dio mucho verte y mira ya sabes donde vivo puedes venir cuando quieras-__** -**_

_-Si claro- __**Y aquí estare mañana, lo tengo ya se que voy a hacer-**_

Como lo esperaba me acompaño asta la puerta y justo antes de que la cerrar, la agarre de la muñeca y la atraje hacia mi, iba a decir algo pero las palabras se ahogaron en sus labios cuando la bese, al principio no me correspondio pero luego lo hizo, fue un beso lento, tierno donde expresábamos todos los sentimientos que estuvieron presos por mucho tiempo.

_-Bueno mañana paso por ti para llevarte a la universidad-_

_-…..-_

_**-Ese silencio no me agrada –**__ Adios-__** Idiota, animas, bestia, no debi de hacer eso-**_

Balla sorpresa la que me lleve estaba apunto de irme cuando ella me jalo y me planto un beso.

_-No sabes cuanto espere por que un dia me correspondieras-_

_- Yo lo siento-__** Y mucho**_

Me dio otro beso, que se hizo mas intenso, no se ni como ni cuando pero al parecer me encontraba en su cama y lo que paso no se los voy a contar usen su imaginación XD

_**-Parece que mañana no ire a trabajar y cierta personita me va a querer matar por no poder ir a presentar su examen.-**_

_**Fin**_

_**Esto no es el fin es el comienzo de una gran historia de amor que fue fuerte y pudo continuar. **_

_**Ora si Fin.**_

Nota: Que les pareció espero y les gustara dejen sus reviews ya sea para dar criticas, tomatazos, o tal vez una felicitación todo es bienvenido… y nada mas por favor no insulten.. Gracias.. nos leemos.


	2. Epilogo

_**Aquí les traigo un pequeño Epilogo por hay me dijeron que sería bueno uno así que aquí se los dejo, espero y lo disfruten**_**.**

**Epilogo**

**Algunos años después**

**11:00mp- Una castaña estaba en el balcón observando el mar y las estrellas reflejadas en el, era una noche fresca y muy tranquila, ella esperaba el regreso de su amada con ansias.**

_-Nunca pese que mis padres aceptaran lo nuestro, aun recuerdo cuando fuiste a mi casa y pediste mi mano, tengo que decir que fue el mejor día de mi vida pero que miedo, sentía que me moría, pero supe disimularlo muy bien_**-sonriendo-**_ Aun recuerdo cuando Yohko y Midori hicieron una mescla de ADN y pudieron lograr tener un hijo de ambas, no sabes la ilusión que medio poder tener un hijo tuyo. -_

-Amor que haces hay-

-Aaah..! Natsuki me asustaste, no te escuche llegar-

-Lo siento, ven vamos a dormir que en tu estado no creo que sea bueno estar despierta- ** señalando su vientre**

-Hay Natsuki me cuida mucho-

-Baka-

**Ambas se fueron a su dormitorio, Shizuru puso su cabeza en el pecho de Natsuki y esta última puso su mano en su vientre. Una de ellas dormía plácidamente pero la otra no poda dormir.**

-Natsuki, Amor- **sacudiendo **

-Hmmm-

-Ya es hora-

-ya es hora de que si apenas son las 2 de la mañana – **mirando el reloj**

-el bebe ya viene-

-…- **analizando información** –que porque no lo dijiste antes- **caminando por todos lados**

-Natsuki Kuga, si no me llevas al hospital en este momento, te are sufrir-

-eeh si voy-

**Natsuki más rápida que un rallo, la cargo y como pudo pudieron llegar al carro en una pieza, después de eso todo se complico, mientras Shizuru la golpeaba y gritaba de dolor, Natsuki trataba de llegar al hospital sanas y salvas.**

**En el hospital**

_-_Disculpe señorita mi esposa está teniendo un bebe_-_

- ooh, si pasen por aquí, Sakura, dile al doctor Takashi que tiene un parto-

-Si en seguida-

**La enfermera puso a Shizuru en una silla de ruedas y se la llevo a una habitación, mientras a Natsuki la dejaron en el pasillo, no sin antes decirle que podría pasar a la sala de parto en un momento. Los nervios se la comían y eso que ella no traería al mundo a su hijo.**

-Tengo que hablarle a Mai- **Sacando el teléfono y marcando**

**-**Natsuki, se puede saber qué demonios te pasa son las 2:30 de mañana-

-ES SHIZURU, ELLA ENTRO Y YO ESTOY AFUERA-

-que, de que estas hablado-

-ESTAMOS EN EL HOSPITAL-

-NATSUKI KUGA, serias tan amable de tranquilizarte y decime que está pasando-

-….- **Silencio –**Shizuru está por tener a nuestro hijo-

-Enserio, voy para allá-

-Está bien, háblale a los demás-

-Si enseguida no vemos- ** Cuelga**

**Los minutos pasaban y Natsuki no dejaba de caminar.**

-Hay porque tardan tanto-

-Natsuki-

-Mai, chicos que bueno que están aquí-

-Mira que mala eres Natsuki, mira que interrumpirnos a Mai y a mí en pleno movimiento-

-Cállate Tate, no le agás caso- **Golpe**

**-** AUU eso dolió- **Recibe una mirada asesina de Mai**

_**-Disculpe señorita ya pude pasar su esposa está en la sala de parto sígame por favor-**_

-eeh si-

**Los minutos seguían pasando y no tenían noticias de como iba el parto, todos esperaban que todo estuviera bien, De pronto un grito desgarrador se escucho por el pasillo.**

-Mai, porque Shizuru grita tan feo-

-Eh, a veras Mikoto es porque ella, am después te explico-

**Otro grito un poco más fuerte se escucha**

-Los gritos de Shizuru hacen que se me quiten las ganas de tener hijos-

-lastima Nao, yo quería tener seis-

-Eh seis, porque tantos Takeda-

**-**Porque quería hacer un grupo de kendo- **Sonriendo-**

-…. Ya veo-

**Los gritos callaron y un llanto se escucho en su lugar.**

-Tal parece que ya nació- **Sonríe Midori**

**Dentro de la sala de parto las nuevas madres le daban la bienvenida a su pequeña hija.**

**-**Shizuru, como la llamaremos-

-.. que te parece, Saeko-

-Gracias Shizuru- **Sonríe**

**-**Mira Nat está abriendo los ojos-

-De seguro que son rojos e igual de hermosos que los tuyos-

**La niña poco a poco abrió sus ojos, dando a relucir unos ojos esmeraldas, Natsuki delicadamente le dio un beso en su apenas visible cabello castaño –Tocan la puerta-**

**-**Adelante-

-Como esta mi sobrinita- **entra sonriendo Midori**

**-**Mira Mai, se parece a Natsuki-

-Yo diría que se parece más a Shizuru- **Dice Natsuki dándole un beso a su esposa. **

**Fin**

_**Y que les pareció, espero y fuera de su agrada, dejen sus reviews ya sea para aventar tomatazos, criticas o a lo mejor una felicitación. Saludos nos leemos.**_


End file.
